Only a Misunderstanding
by bastet1999
Summary: The Spiders of Mirkwood attempt to comunicate with the Elves in Mirkwood forest. This is also a lead in for the 2004 MPA awards...setting the scene for the ceremonies on Halloween so it has a halloween theme to it.


Only a Misunderstanding – rated G  
  
There was a light breeze blowing through the leaves on the trees, and the sun was beating down on the elves as they hurriedly made preparations for the festivities ahead. It was a comfortable day, not too hot, not too cool.  
  
A soft rustling could be heard to the left side of the clearing. An audible sigh resounded as a dozen elves picked up their bows and began firing into the trees. A woeful screech and the scurrying of many little feet could be heard as the huge spider ran off in fear.  
  
Placing their bows down again, the elves happily continued their work as if nothing had happened.  
  
It was a large clearing, as large as an auditorium. To the average passer by, it appeared to be a naturally open area. No one would have remotely suspected that up until a few hours ago it had been lush forest. The elves constantly adjusted the size of the area according to the number of chairs and tables they brought in. Areas of the forest would come inwards while other areas would expand outwards as needed. The trees obeyed the requests of the elves as was required. Tables were being placed along the outer edges, and chairs were being lined up in neat rows facing forward towards an area, which was obviously intended for a stage of some sort. Many more elves could be seen busying themselves in that area.  
  
Another scramble was heard in the trees. Bows once again were picked up and arrows fired. This time many more sets of feet could be heard scampering off. The elves sighed again, and continued on their work.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elsewhere in the forest, away from the obvious eyes of elves (though they were still there unbeknownst to the creatures hiding out there) much scrambling could be heard. The soft pitter-patter of feet running through dried leaves on the forest floor echoed through the forest. Elves lurking near by could see dozens of furry round bodies jumping this way and that, having a grand old time. Some were playing tag; others were practicing their hiding or stalking skills, all while larger older creatures watched over them. Excited chattering could be heard, that even the elves of old couldn't understand, for the creatures were speaking the language of the Spiders.  
  
They were an ancient species, having dwelled in the forest of Mirkwood for many centuries. The forest had started out as theirs until the strange looking; fair-haired creatures had moved in and taken over. The spiders eventually learned that these beings were known as elves, but try as they might to speak with them, they could not be understood.  
  
Often they would wander onto the lands that these elves resided and try to say hello, and always they were met with a barrage of arrows shooing them away. The Spiders could not understand this distrust of them. They had not harmed any of them. If anything, they kept the woods safer for them, as frequently marauding Trolls and Orcs would try to sneak in with harmful intent, and the spiders would always...dispose of these intruders.  
  
The spiders were wise though, and knowing that the Orcs were rarely seen realized that any Elven disappearances were likely being blamed on them. They also knew the Elves rarely hurt one of them as long as they kept their distance, still the urge to communicate with these unusual beings drove them to frequently wander nearer them then they should. The spiders knew the Elves were also wise, and the fact they rarely harmed any of the Spiders indicated the Elves were not fully sure on who the true culprits in disappearances were. Otherwise the Spiders were confident, hunting parties would be sent forth to destroy them.  
  
There was one spider who was larger then the rest. Older. She watched the young ones with the keenest eyes. She greatly enjoyed her duties as spiderlingrsitter. She loved the happy squeals from the young as they played and frolicked in the bush, and she also knew of the Elves who watched intently. She never told the other Spiders what she knew of the elves, as she was worried that if the young knew they were there, their curiosity would get the better of them and they would venture too close and frighten the March wardens into shooting. She knew they were called March Wardens, as she, unlike most other Spiders, could understand much of their speech.  
  
She was there in that forest when the fair Elves first arrived. One of the few still surviving who remembered that day...  
  
Mirkwood – many, many years ago:  
  
It was a cold year, one of the coldest the Spiders had remembered. Snow was falling and the sun hadn't penetrated the thick brush in weeks. The insects were few and far between and many of the spiders were going hungry. The young were fed first, leaving very little for the mature Spiders. The older ones would scrape by, it was far more important the babies ate their fill so they could grow up strong.  
  
Taran had been sleeping under a snow-covered bush when she first heard the noise. Peeking out from under the bush she eyed the area carefully. The noise sounded distant, but sounded as though it was coming closer to the Spider's nest. She called her young back to the nesting area and ventured outwards to investigate. Taran was a young spider and this was her first brood of babies, so she was very protective of them, and with the cold temperatures and shortage of food in the forest area, it wasn't unheard of for predators to wander further inward looking for warmth or anything to eat. She wasn't about to become a meal for some Troll, and certainly her babies weren't either.  
  
She scampered towards the sound, which had drawn nearer and noticed the others had also heard the strange noise and hidden themselves away. There were some curious eyes peeking out here and there but only a couple of other brave Spiders had ventured out of hiding to join her in the investigation. As they traveled northward they noticed something strange. It was getting warmer, and the snow was melting. The further North and closer to the sound they went the warmer it became and the more plants that could be seen poking up out of the snow. "Curious indeed," thought Taran.  
  
Peeking over a mound of dirt the 3 brave Spiders observed the cause of the noise. In the distance, a long single line of strange unusual creatures walking into the forest, making this strange, melodious noise could be seen. They were standing upright, like the Trolls and the Orcs did, but they were not as frightening in appearance. They wore long gowns, and had long yellow fur growing from their heads. They wore flowers, and carried sticks with colors that flapped behind them. Some rode on great creatures of blacks and browns, and the noise the light haired creatures made was soothing.  
  
The Spiders watched enthralled. As these creatures walked, the snow would melt and disappear and the air would grow warm, Plants and flowers would begin to bloom and the forest came alive. Tiny insects buzzed past the Spider's heads and they ate for the first time in days. The Spiders followed the Elves for a great distance until they came back to their breeding grounds. Upon their passing the ground thawed and came alive, and all the spiders slowly emerged to feed and to play in the warmth.  
  
Taran and a few other Spiders followed these creatures further. Finally the yellow furred beings stopped at a spot, that to the Spiders looked like any other spot. But strange things began happening. The area began to widen out, grass grew in spots where once was rock, and flowers where there had been nothing but snow. The creatures spread out and began their appointed tasks, that melodious sound coming from them all the while, and before the Spider's eyes rose this great abode. It was made of granite and stone, and was as high as a mountain...at least to the Spiders it was. And around this great mountain grew flowers, and trees, and water flowed from the cliffs.  
  
This frightened the Spiders who scurried back to their breeding ground to make sense of what they had seen.  
  
Weeks passed and more of these creatures arrived. The Spiders no longer feared their arrival for they appeared peaceful and never cause trouble. But the Spiders were becoming curious now. They began to admire these strange upright creatures and wanted to learn all there was to know about them. They got braver and began venturing closer. It wasn't until one got too close and frightened one of the newcomers that they realized the risks involved. One of their Spiderlings was now dead, killed by the newcomers. And more of these creatures were entering their forest and shot those strange stingers at many more Spiders. The Spiders realized that they would never be friends with these beings who had invaded their forest, but that nor would these beings brutally butcher them in their own nesting grounds.  
  
It became an unspoken agreement between the Spiders and the Elves that their homes were their homes, and that neither should be invaded upon. Yet over the centuries the Spiders still wished for the day when they could speak with the Elves, and become friends with that glorious race of beings.  
  
"That day is nearly here," thought Taran. Centuries had passed and there still had been no linguistic understanding reached between the Elves and the Spiders. This saddened Taran, but she truly believed the day was near when the two species would speak.  
  
The spiderlings were tiring out and many were drifting off to sleep so Taran decided it would be all right for her to slip away for a while. She let the other Spiders in the area know, and off she trundled to watch the Elves in the clearing. After all this time they still fascinated her with their power over the trees and the forest. She had gotten to know many of them by name, and had grown quite fond of the Royal family, as they were called by the other elves. There was the King Thranduil who had not yet been born when the Elves first arrived. She watched him from birth to Elfhood, so felt especially close to him and his son. They were always quite accepting of the Spiders in the area and never caused any grief unless the more daring ones ventured too close to the citizen Elves. Taran had felt especially bad for Thranduil and Legolas when the Orcs had attacked Thranduil's wife. Many of the Spiders made it a point to guard the forest from the Orcs since that incident.  
  
Taran had always believed that had his wife still been alive, the barrier that separated Spiders and Elves may have been broken, as she had always been very curious of the Spiders and frequently wandered near the nesting grounds to watch them. She did not have the fear for the Spiders that many of the other Elves harbored. That was the cause of that fateful day. She had wandered too close to the Spiders and too far from the palace, when the Orcs had planned on attacking the Nests. The Orcs hadn't been brave enough to actually attack the Elves yet, as their numbers were too few, so when the attack on the nests happened, the Elf was just a pleasant surprise. The Spiders heard the attack too late to help her, and have since mourned her loss.  
  
Taran could hear their humming and singing now so crept over the mound to watch what the elves were doing. She was so curious, and they seemed to be having such a good time getting ready for a festival of some sort. She could see all the little elflings running around in curious outfits, and the elders laughing happily as the young bounded around the trees. Something exciting was happening tonight and she could hardly wait to find out what it was.  
  
The elves knew they were being watched. Looking up they could see the large spider on the mound watching everything. She didn't bother them. It was the skulking ones in the trees that they had to shoo off. The Elflings were playing in those trees and the March wardens didn't want any crying Elfling incidences. There was nothing worse then a scared Elfling. They could have nightmares for weeks. The elflings knew of the Spiders living in the area and knew not to disturb them, so when they saw the large one watching them, they weren't frightened. They knew it wouldn't come any closer. The Elflings continued to play their game of "you can't see me if I'm I hide behind a really thin tree, because I can't see you."  
  
It was almost All Hallows Eve. The elflings were getting every excited, and many were already wearing their costumes. There were hobbits, bunnies, flutterbys, and even an orc. The festivities scheduled for that night as expected to be a big affair....Thranduil had spared no expense, and Elves from all over were expected to attend. The Lady Galadrial had arrived earlier in the morning and Lord Elrond was expected to arrive shortly. Celeborn was helping set everything up, which basically involved playing the hide and seek game with the elflings.  
  
Thranduil had Legolas helping to organize the entertainment that would happen that evening. There was a pageant planned, as well many skits and plays. A lush setting of food and drink would be on the tables. Prior to the evenings excitement, the elflings would be taken around to the various Elves and have treats dropped into their sacks. This was big night for the young elves, as it was always followed by many elflings sitting in their homes and trading the treats they had received earlier that evening. By the next morning many a young elf would wake up with a tummy ache, swearing they would never eat that much candy again, to the amusement of their parents.  
  
Work was almost completed on the podium and stage and soon it would be time for all the Elves to head to their homes and get their own costumes ready for the festival. Taran could hear much chattering amongst the Elves as they discussed what they would be wearing and what they would be handing out to the Elflings. This talk piqued her curiosity greatly as it sounded like great fun, once she had heard all there was to hear she scurried back to the other Spiders to tell them what she had learned.  
  
Taran decided that tonight would be the night that Elves and Spiders would accept one another. She hurried to her Spider mates to arrange the details of how this would come to be.  
  
This would be an All hallows Eve they would all remember!!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Taran ran as fast as her spider legs would carry her. She had a plan and she had to make sure it worked to achieve her goal. She raced to the other elders of the nest to tell them her idea.  
  
Meanwhile, The elves were nearly finished with their preparations. Excited murmurings could be heard through out the woods and festival area...Legolas and Aragorn were swapping tales of the previous years festival...Aragon still wearing the scars from the vicious attack that took place on many of the guests. He trembled, remembering the horrible glowing eyes and fierce teeth as they bit into his lower shin. Hopefully this year's festival would go without any surprises like that one. Legolas, heavily armed due to the previous years fiasco, was ready for anything. Like most elves he was always at the ready in case a battle developed. He truly hoped this year would be peaceful, but given the date, he had his doubts. Elrond had at last arrived and with all the Lords, Ladies and the King present, security was a prime concern.  
  
The elflings could be heard in the distance. Two hours had passed since the area had been fully decorated and the food and drink had been laid out for the guests and the young elves were getting unbearably excited. Many of the adults were getting into the spirit fo the season as well. Celeborn was dressed up in a colourful costume, as was Galdrial, and Legolas was sure Aragorn would be as well. Arwen loved the festival and there was no way she, Aragorn or either of her brothers would even be allowed to come in anything less then spectacular costumes. Legolas could hardly wait to see what they would be wearing. On that thought, he wandered off to try and figure out something to wear himself.  
  
Night was falling. The Elven guard was positioned around the festivity area and the guests were arriving. Happy giggles could be heard from all around as the elflings began their evening rounds of candy collection door to door. A knock on the door, the door would open and the adults would ooh and awe over the adorable costumed elflings on their stoop. Candy and snacks would be dropped into the pillowcases and big excited eyes would peek in after to see what had been deposited into their carry all. This would continue down each lane and into each neighborhood.  
  
Taran watched anxiously. She was nervous, but knew that she must carry through on the plan, if not for the reason that it may be their only chance of speaking with the elves, but for the spiderlings. For they were so excited. Taran couldn't bear to break their little hearts, and prayed to the spider gods that they would all be safe on their night out.  
  
Finally most of the younger elflings had wandered from the area and all that were left was the older ones and many adults, as it was nearly time for everyone to attend the festival. Taran decide the time to begin had come. She urged the spiderlings in her care and the other elders followed suit with their charges. It was now or never.  
  
The elves were on their way to the grand festival in the clearing, when they heard a noise coming from the trees to their left. Instinctively they pushed the elflings behind them to shield them from the attack. Looking towards the sound, the elves could make out the shadowed forms of dozens of giant spiders running towards them. The elves began yelling for help from the soldiers who were positioned around the clearing which brought them all running to see what the commotion was about. Arrows were drawn and bows were loaded. The elves took aim. Just as the order to release the arrows was to come one of the March Wardens yelled for them to hold fire, for he was able to see the spiders more clearly then the rest. The spiders had approached the lighting coming in from the festivity area and the elf saw that this wasn't a normal spider. He could see that very few of these spiders were normal. As more and more of them entered the lit area of the city many could see that they were...strange, little spiders, all carrying sacks in two of their legs and running on the other six. Some had bunny ears on their heads; others had leaves stuck on their backs trying to look like Ents. There were puppy spiders, orc spiders, even a spider with an elven sheet over its head and eyeholes cut into it.  
  
The elves lowered their weapons, and gawked. Finally the spiders approached the elves and slowed their paces. Suddenly a few dozen baby spiders were standing in front of all the elves with pillow sacks opened and big wide spiderling eyes looking up at the elves.  
  
Taran and the other elders stood behind the spiderlings, ready to fight if necessary but hoping it wouldn't come to that, when suddenly Lord Elrond stepped forward with Glorfindel close behind. Elrond looked the spiders up and down while Glorfindel kept a close hand on his sword. Elrond walked along the row of spiderlings, reaching over he tweaked a bunny ear on one of them. Noting the spider's reaction (of what appeared to be gleeful squeals) he moved to another and lifted up the sheet to peek under. He was met with a multitude of little eyes looking up at him dolefully. Dropping the sheet back down, Elrond walked from the spiders, waving one hand towards the soldiers indicating to carry on.  
  
Thranduil issued the command and the soldiers approached the spiders. Taran stiffened, was this the confrontation she had feared would happen.... she felt the spiderlings stiffen as well. She readied herself to give the order to run, but before she could a soldier reached towards one of the spiderlings, one of the smaller, younger ones and dropped something in its sack. Big spider eyes followed the item as it fell to the bottom of the pillowcase...and to its utter happiness it saw... popcorn!!! A huge popcorn ball, just the right size for the spiderling to eat. All the soldiers were now dropping popcorn and candies into the pillowcases as all the happy spiderlings toddled off to get more treats from the elves in the festival square. Once the final spiderling had gotten its share of popcorn balls Taran looked at the elves one more time before running after the little ones. At that moment she knew. The elves finally understood the spiders, and the two species would live in harmony with one another in the forests of Mirkwood.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The festivities were ready to begin. The guests were all seated; the hosts were all in the back rehearsing their lines. The guards surrounded the area, and all the spiders of the nesting grounds were all contentedly munching on popcorn and honey covered flies near the back of the clearing.  
  
The spiders were well positioned for when the campfire stories and entertainment was to begin, so they all nestled in to watch the show and wait for the tales. Satisfied that at last the two specied understood one anothers intentions Taran leaned forward to lap at the elven punch kindly supplied by Thranduil. Music began to play and lights to flash. Taran and the other spiders all snuggled into their spots in the leaves and a collective happy sigh could be heard.  
  
The opening of the Hallows eve festival was just beginning and it would be the best all hallows eve the elves and Spiders had ever known.  
  
For the rest of the festival please tune into the MPA awards on October 31st, 2004. 


End file.
